William Godwin
William Godwin (3 March 1756 – 7 April 1836) was an English journalist, political philosopher and novelist. He is considered one of the first exponents of utilitarianism, and the first modern proponent of anarchism. Godwin is most famous for two books that he published within the space of a year: An Enquiry Concerning Political Justice, an attack on political institutions, and Things as They Are; or, The Adventures of Caleb Williams, which attacks aristocratic privilege, but also is the first mystery novel. Based on the success of both, Godwin featured prominently in the radical circles of London in the 1790s. In the ensuing conservative reaction to British radicalism, Godwin was attacked, in part because of his marriage to the pioneering feminist writer Mary Wollstonecraft in 1797 and his candid biography of her after her death; their daughter, Mary Godwin (later Mary Shelley) would go on to write Frankenstein ''and marry the poet Percy Bysshe Shelley. Godwin wrote prolifically in the genres of novels, history and demography throughout his lifetime. With his second wife, Mary Jane Clairmont, he wrote children's primers on Biblical and classical history, which he published along with such works as Charles and Mary Lamb's ''Tales from Shakespeare. Using the pseudonym Edward Baldwin, he wrote a variety of books for children, including a version of Jack and the Beanstalk. He also has had considerable influence on British literature and literary culture. Tossup Questions # At his death, this philosopher left unfinished his major work on religion, The Genius of Christianity Unveiled, and his other non-philosophical works include a History of the Commonwealth of England from its commencement to its restoration. This man's most famous philosophical work was attacked in Dr. Parr's Spital Sermon, and in that work this man proposed his "Famous Fire Cause," concluding that in the case of a fire, one should save the life of the Archbishop Fenelon rather than a common Valet. This man's reply to Malthus is contained in his work On Population, and his last philosophical work consists of 23 essays on topics such as astronomy, phrenology, and "intellectual abortion," entitled Thoughts on Man. Chapters such as "Of Property," "Of Crimes and Punishment," and "Principles of Government," can be found in his most famous treatise of political philosophy, Enquiry Concerning Political Justice. For 10 points, identify this liberal British philosopher best known for such works as Memoirs of the Author of A Vindication of the Rights of Woman and the philosophical novel Things as They Are; or, the Adventures of Caleb Williams. # The man who came to power just after this event's end promulgated the unpopular Two Whatevers Policy, which implicitly condoned sending a political leader to work in a tractor factory as penance for forcing his son out of a window. Many educated urban youths were forced to go "up to the mountains, down to the villages" during this period in the "Coutnryside Movement." Just before this event's beginning, a February Outline was issued by the Five Man Group as a response to an accusation that a real-life house arrest was the basis of the allegedly unpatriotic drama Hai Rui Dismissed From Office. At its beginning (*) Liu Shaoqi was replaced with a man who popularized the Little Red Book. Famous for Big Character posters and Red Guards, for 10 points, name this decade-long period of upheaval at the end of Mao's tenure. #